


maybe it's love, maybe it isn't

by sstwins



Series: Femslash Feb 2018 [27]
Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: F/F, pleased to see that this is indeed a real ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 08:54:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14638419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sstwins/pseuds/sstwins
Summary: Ever since Bellweather got out of prison, she and Judy started going to the coffee shop together– innocently at first, and then slowly with more and more intention. Judy isn’t quite sure what she has with Bellweather, but she knows it’s something good.





	maybe it's love, maybe it isn't

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as part of Femslash Feb! The couple was a request from Tumblr!
> 
> Prompt: Day 27 - Sunset

At first, Judy Hopps had found (the former) Mayor Bellweather to be unforgivable. Her treatment towards predators was just sickening and completely unjustified. But the more Judy thought about it, the more she understood.

If she had to work for someone like Mayor Lionheart who demeaned her constantly, and she didn’t get any support from any predators, maybe she  _would_ think that all predators were monsters. Or, well, maybe Judy wouldn’t, but she could understand how someone could. It was a delicate issue when you were being mistreated like that. You couldn’t take it out of context, of course, which Bellweather obviously had. But she wasn’t quite the monster that the media of Zootopia made her out to be.

They hadn’t left her in prison for very long. She had an excellent lawyer and fought her case well. Right when she got out, Judy had taken her aside to talk. Naturally, Bellweather had been angry with her at first, until Judy explained how both of them were just doing what they thought was right. Judy believed in the equal treatment of everyone, even if those in power made you feel small. Bellweather had a thirst for revenge. Neither belief was particularly wrong, but it was wrong when you took it too far. After they’d talked in a corner of the parking lot for a while, Bellweather had taken Judy’s phone number and promised to call. And so she did.

They met up many times after that. Going out to coffee shops to discuss morality. It was interesting getting to debate issues with Bellweather. She gave Judy a very different look on life, and Judy could see that she was maybe having some influence on the sheep as well. She’d been more reasonable lately, more willing to come to compromises. It was an exciting change.

Then, at some point, their coffee dates had turned into… something more. Where they would hold hands while they talked. And Bellweather let Judy touch her hair. And sometimes they didn’t even debate anything, and they would just sip their drinks and smile at each other.

Judy wasn’t quite sure what it was. Were they dating? Neither of them had ever said anything about it. Was this what it felt like to be in love? Because she did think about Bellweather all the time, even when they weren’t together. Like now, when she was just alone in her room looking out of her window at the sunset. It would be dark soon. She needed to go to bed early, because they were meeting early for coffee. Bellweather had to attend a community service project before the sun was even up, so they’d planned their date a little earlier than usual. The thought made Judy giggle a little. It meant that there was less time until she got to see Bellweather again.

Maybe this was love, or maybe it wasn’t. Judy wasn’t sure. But either way, she and Bellweather shared something beautiful that made them both happy. And it didn’t matter exactly what it was. Its existence was more than enough.


End file.
